Don't Tell Yang
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Cute Ladybug fluff to be followed by nice Ladybug smut. Make sure to R&R and remember, Zone-Tan watches you fap.
1. Cookies & Kisses

Blake Belladonna hummed softly Ruby Rose ran a brush through her long, onyx hair. Ruby was always concerned about the wellbeing of her teammates, and tonight was Blake's turn for some bonding with team RWBY's fearless leader.

"We can watch action movies and maybe work on some cool moves that we can do together! Ladybug's great, but we're gonna need more if we _really_ wanna hurt some Grimm!" Ruby spoke quickly, excitedly, pausing sporadically only for breath. Her small, nimble fingers separated Blake's hair into thick locks before passing the brush through her silky locks, its teeth running through her hair as easily as a hot knife would through butter. The older girl couldn't help but purr at the soothing sensation of the brush's teeth massaging her scalp; with Ruby, she was much less concerned about maintaining appearances, and allowed her Faunus tendencies she normally found embarrassing to come through unfiltered.

"Whaddya say, Blake?" Ruby's voice cut through Blake's stupor with ease and amber eyes opened curiously. Her Faunus ears lazily angled themselves towards the inquisitive voice.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you're feeling up for some late night training! Yang and I did it last week and I think I might be getting quick enough to beat her next time." The young girl was talkative, but there was something different about the pitch of her voice. It was something hardly detectable to human ears, but Blake's furry, black kitten ears picked up the difference in cadence with practiced ease. She sounded as if she were uncharacteristically afraid.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Blake?" Ruby's soft, petite hands never stopped their rhythmic brushing. To anyone else, it might've appeared to be the speedster's typical fidgeting, but Blake knew better. The older girl hesitantly reached up and took a gentle hold of Ruby's hands. They were shaking as they squeezed the brush. Blake gently led the silver-eyed girl to take a seat in front of her. Ruby's eyes flitted to Blake's amber ones, to her soft, fluffy ears, to her slightly exposed collarbones…

"I'd like to hang out with you as my _girlfriend_ tonight. Not as my leader." Blake could hear Ruby's heart hammering against her chest at the mention of their title. The relationship was still so new to both girls, Ruby never having cared for anyone as much as she did Yang or Zwei or Crescent Rose. Blake still hadn't gotten used to the idea of lending her heart to someone _good_. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, before Ruby finally nodded, cheeks burning her favorite shade of crimson.

"So...um… _girlfriend_ … what would you like to do?" Ruby played with the word, letting it roll off her tongue as she tried her best to get used to it. It came with a sense of warmth. Familiarity. Intimacy.

" _Blake's my girlfriend_ ," she thought excitedly, as if no time at all had passed from the first time the thought had passed through her mind nearly three months ago.

"Well, I have a few fables you might want to read. And I have some special cookies that I bought earlier today." Blake rubbed gentle circles into Ruby's palms with the pads of her thumbs. She wasn't entirely sure _why_ she still hadn't let go, but Ruby hadn't yet pulled away and she wouldn't be the first to stop this small display of intimacy.

" _Oh_! Those were _yours_ ," Ruby asked sheepishly. Blake smirked at Ruby's suggested apology. She'd learned from experience that it was always best to hide sweets whenever Ruby was around, however she'd learned from Yang it was even better to leave out sweets as decoys to keep more precious ones hidden. She finally let go of one of Ruby's hands, reaching into her pillowcase and grabbing the bag of tightly wrapped cookies.

"Nope. _Those_ were _yours_. _These_ are _ours_." Ruby's silver eyes went wide as Blake opened the brown paper bag. The crinkling of the paper was hypnotic to the Rose's ears, it all but entranced the girl. Her imagination running wild as she attempted to guess what kind of treats the bag might be hiding.

"I know you prefer chocolate chip, so I purchased a few. And three red velvet cookies… and… Ruby? You're drooling."

"No I'm not," Ruby replied quickly, wiping the corner of her mouth with her free hand as she waited rather impatiently for Blake to finish opening the bag. She'd managed to wipe away most of the saliva, but a couple drops still stubbornly clung to her cheek.

"Come here," Blake sighed, cupping the energetic girl's smaller face in her hands. She held her still, halting Ruby's excited bouncing for just a moment as she carefully wiped away the moisture. Ruby's ever-present smile widened just a touch as she nuzzled into Blake's palm.

"Ruby, stop that," Blake laughed. Ruby's lips and the tips of her nose tickled her palm, almost making her pull away.

"No... your hands smell like cookies," Ruby argued playfully. Blake couldn't help but blush at the contact. There was just something _about_ the pajama-clad girl. Her red-tipped hair framing her soft cheeks, her sleep mask sitting slightly off-center as it rested on her forehead. She reminded Blake of herself when she was fifteen, but then the two weren't similar at all. Ruby reminded Blake of what she'd missed out on; a loving childhood. Friends. Family. Innocence. She wouldn't let anyone take that away from Ruby. Her first, _real_ friend.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby had been watching her teammate for nearly a minute now. Blake hadn't realized that she'd spaced out, lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh… nothing… how about those cookies, hmm?" Blake finally shook a few of the bite-sized sweets into her palm, catching three chocolate chip cookies and a sugar cookie. Ruby waited excitedly until Blake handed her one. They were soft in her petite hands, the chocolate immediately melting from her body heat as it touched her creamy skin. The young girl curiously nibbled the edge of the cookie, instantly falling in love with the fresh-baked taste.

"How do you like them," Blake asked quietly. She knew she didn't need to ask, Ruby was already stuffing the rest of the cookie into her mouth, her free hand reaching for another.

"They're really good," she answered quickly, snatching the sugar cookie from Blake's palm. Shaking another few cookies into her palm, Blake was content with letting her girlfriend have her fill. Ruby stuffed eight cookies into her mouth before finally slowing down long enough to swallow. By the time she'd satiated herself, melted chocolate and cookie crumbs had collected at the corner of her soft, rosy lips.

"Ruby, you're making a mess." Blake laughed under her breath and reached for Ruby's face yet again. Her fingers brushed against soft cheeks, getting to work at cleaning her up.

"Blaaaake," Ruby whined. A wide smile split her face as her teammate wiped away the stray cookie crumbs. The melted chocolate proved to be a little more stubborn. Blake licked her thumb before reaching back to wipe at the chocolatey stains. Ruby's cheeks flushed crimson yet again, her heart fluttering at their closeness.

"Blaaaaake?" This whine was a little more anxious, her voice wavering slightly as she tried to capture her attention.

"Yes, Ruby?" Blake's gaze turned from pale cheekbones to silver eyes. They reflected the world back at her like pools of liquid mercury.

"I… I really wanna kiss you right now…" Blake hesitated for a moment, caught off guard by the younger girl's forwardness.

" _She_ ** _is_** _Yang's sister,_ " she thought to herself.

"Is that okay?" Ruby looked up eagerly, hoping to read Blake's thoughts through her sharp, amber eyes. She watched as Blake silently chewed at her bottom lip. Blake wasn't entirely sure what to do. She _loved_ Ruby, but she understood that her best friend's sister was just on the cusp of womanhood. Being Ruby's first kiss would be an honor she wasn't sure she deserved.

"Or… we could, um… we could read those stories if you don't want to kiss! Or watch an action movie. That sounds like fun, too." Ruby looked down at their sheets, anxiously digging her fingertips into the soft mattress.

" _Maybe I'm rushing this whole 'girlfriend' thing… Maybe she's not ready…"_ Ruby's mind was racing, her thoughts always a step ahead of her peers thanks to her Semblance.

"Yang's going to kill me," Blake sighed under her breath. The scenario had run through her mind a hundred times, the fiery blonde walking in on them making out, or holding one another a little too intimately. Maybe even re-enacting a scene from Ninjas of Love. She imagined the scarlet in Yang's eyes, the anger and betrayal in her voice. Fists and flames and angry shouting. Blake took a deep, calming breath.

" _You asked Yang before you asked Ruby. Yang trusts you. She knows you want nothing but the best for Ruby. She doesn't mind you dating her sister. She doesn't mind a_ ** _Faunus_** _dating her sister. She doesn't mind it. Snap out of it, Belladonna."_

"Wha- oh!" Ruby was caught off guard as Blake grabbed a hold of the front of her shirt. Intrigued by the younger girl, Blake pulled Ruby towards her until their noses were just barely touching.

"Are you sure you want to kiss," Blake asked curiously. She watched closely as eyes made of pools of quicksilver dilated in aroused fervor. Blake could smell the pheromones coming off Ruby in waves, the ability both a blessing and a curse for Faunus everywhere. She knew the answer long before her leader voiced it.

"Um… yeah… _kinda_." Both girls hesitated for a long while. Blake's hands rested on Ruby's shoulders, firm palms starting to shake as the mood in the room changed to one _much_ more intimate. The younger girl's hammering heart began a violent crescendo as Blake's lips edged closer.

The first kiss was short, sweet, and electrifying. The quick three seconds felt like an eternity, lips against lips, chest against chest. Despite her shaking hands, Blake was the first to pull away from the kiss. She'd experienced these feelings before, with a _much_ different person, however it'd happened much faster with Ruby. She was starting to fall for her, and the kiss had been the final push over the edge.

"How was that," Ruby asked quietly. Her cheeks had never lost their crimson color, her pounding pulse had never slowed. Every sense was on edge, every tiny hair on her body standing at attention.

"It was… nice," Blake admitted. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards into the smallest hint of a smile. As much as she wanted to hide how much that tiny kiss affected her, she couldn't stand the thought of lying to the innocent girl.

"Can we… can we do it again? Longer this time?" Ruby's face lit up with excitement.

They kissed again. And again. And again. Rosy, soft lips against chapped, firm ones. Blake's Faunus ears twitched each time their lips touched, the pleasurable sensations buzzing through her body.

"You taste like cookies," Blake whispered softly after their eighth or ninth kiss.

"I don't think that's really a _bad_ thing," Ruby giggled. The Faunus hushed the playful girl with yet another kiss. They explored one another dozens of more times, both in quick, excited bursts and long, intimate investigations. It seemed to take forever before Ruby was finally the first to pull away from a kiss, only to yawn into the back of her hand.

"Come on. You've gotta get to sleep," Blake urged the younger girl.

"Aw, come on, Blake! Just a few more kisses?" Adorable mirrored eyes gazed pleadingly into predatory amber. Blake was so close to resisting, so close to saying 'no. You need to sleep.' Instead, she let out another defeated sigh.

"Can you do me a favor?" Blake held on tightly to Ruby's hand.

"Mhmm?" Ruby's eyes had never left Blake's. They were wide and excited and full of reverence for the older girl.

"Just... don't tell Yang…"


	2. Eating the Rose

"How was your first day being sixteen?" Blake asked Ruby softly. Ruby's birthday had come the day before, and her team and friends had enjoyed it with a pleasant- _well funded_ \- party. Weiss and Yang had taken Zwei to Team SSSN's dorm and left the couple alone for the night at Ruby's request. The two were currently wrapped in their softest bed sheets, enjoying each other's warmth and company.

"It was fun. Yang's cake was great! And everyone else made it really fun… but… it could've been a little better." Ruby sighed wistfully, running her fingers through her soft hair. She made a point to sound disappointed, knowing that her girlfriend would jump at the thought of her not having fully enjoyed herself.

"Oh? What was wrong," Blake asked curiously.

"I didn't get any birthday kisses from my girlfriend." Ruby's smirk stretched from ear to ear, the definition of mischievousness.

" _Ruby_ ," Blake hissed, playfully smacking her on the shoulder.

"What! I'm serious. I… I was really excited that you might… well… I'm technically _legal_ now." Ruby's silver eyes avoided Blake's, determinedly searching the room for something she knew she'd never find. She'd gone from playfully smug to dangerously cute in seconds.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing. _This_ from _Ruby_? She'd had no idea Ruby even thought of her in that way.

"Well… we could… _do_ things…" Ruby fidgeted even more as she spoke, her index fingers coming together tip to tip as she tried to piece her words together.

"Ruby…" Blake slowly reached up to touch Ruby's soft cheeks. In just a few months of knowing her, the small girl had grown up enough to be noticeable. Her eyes were sharper, her cheekbones just a little more well defined. She was definitely becoming an amazingly beautiful young woman, but she was still just so young…

"Just because you're sixteen doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to pounce on you…" Blake bit her tongue at the obvious poor choice of words.

"... I know you're still in heat," Ruby whispered softly. Her mirrored eyes still refused to make contact with Blake's, instead focusing on the sheets between them. Blake fumbled for words in the silence, desperately trying to regather her composure.

"Ruby, you are in no way responsible for taking care of my… _urges_ for me… I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself."

"I _want_ to, Blake… If I'm your girlfriend I want to help you with whatever problems you might have… and this sounds like a fun problem to help with." Ruby laughed nervously at her small joke.

"You sound like your sister," Blake whined. She honestly couldn't believe Ruby was speaking like this. Just a little more drive in her voice and she'd sound _exactly_ like Yang when she was talking to Neptune.

"Well… Yang was already doing some pretty crazy things at sixteen… Sometimes I'd forget to knock and then really, _really_ regret it." Ruby pinched her nose in disgust as the memories of accidentally walking in on her sister flooded her mind.

"But… I don't wanna talk about it anymore…" Ruby withdrew her hands into the warmth of the sheets and Blake let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Well what do you want to- _Ruby_!" Blake hissed as she felt curious hands brush against her inner thigh. The same mischievous smirk was back and made her look as smug as ever.

"Just tell me to stop if you don't like it," Ruby said softly. She pressed her face into the warmth of Blake's neck and started with a gentle kiss. Any hope of refusal was silenced in a defeated purr. Ruby loved hearing the delighted sound, it always came from deep in Blake's chest and made her rumble from the inside out. Ruby thought Blake was the prettiest girl in the world, but she looked even more beautiful with half-lidded eyes as she bit her lip, trying to stifle the deep purr. She gently sucked at the supple skin of her neck, hands curiously tugging at the black yukata her teammate was so fond of wearing to bed.

"You're so pretty," Ruby sighed into Blake's shoulder. She gently bit down, leaving a small bruise that left her skin a pale shade of rose when she finally pulled away. Blake's hands gripped at the sheets, balling them in clenched fists as she tried to brace herself against Ruby's determined assault.

"You're probably not going to like this if you don't relax…" Ruby placed a trail of kisses across Blake's chest, fingers easily undoing the knot on the yukata as they searched for their ultimate goal. Blake answered with another purr, her thighs slowly parting as Ruby slipped her out of the black cloth. They kissed for a long while, Ruby's thigh pressed against Blake's crotch. Moans and purrs filled the room as the younger girl teased her partner, making sure she'd have no reservations. Her fingers tickled their way down Blake's toned stomach, tracing the cuts of her tight core. Her hands worked against her stomach, gently massaging sore muscles and deep scars before slowly making their way down.

Ruby blushed as she felt the humid warmth between Blake's thighs. She knew what heat did to Faunus- Blake had explained the concept several times- but she'd never understood just how much Blake's body could've reacted to _kissing_. She gently pressed her palm against Blake's labia, feeling her for the first time.

"Ruby…" The name came with another purr, rumbled deep in her throat and strained through grit teeth. Blake's hips rolled as Ruby pressed against her, the heel of her palm coming away drenched in warm arousal.

"Yeah, Blake?" Ruby's heart was pounding with excitement. She couldn't believe she was doing this. With _Blake_. Her hands were shaking, her breath came in fast, excited gasps.

"Don't… fuck… _seriously_ , don't tell Yang…" It was all she could think to say. Her thoughts were becoming cloudier by the second as Ruby's hand pressed flush against her curves.

"Scout's honor," she promised. She pressed her lips against Blake's for a quick kiss before tracing a path down Blake's chest. She left dozens of love bites as she kissed down her stomach, following the same path her fingers had traced minutes earlier. Blake's back arched off the bed, closer to Ruby's succulent lips in need of _more_.

Ruby smiled to herself as she looked up into Blake's face. Blush colored her cheeks in the dim room, and amber fluttered behind dark lashes. Blake looked _beautiful_ , but Ruby's mind was still racing.

" _What if I…_ "

Blake gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. Ruby's tongue playfully traced its way along her labia, gently slipping between the arousal-slick folds. The younger girl hummed as if she were simply doing homework, quickly deciding she liked the musky taste. Citrus and licorice and something slightly feline, the tastes fought for her attention on her tongue, but Ruby's mind was focused on Blake's pleasure. The older girl shuddered and her hands quickly reached for her own hair, her fingers tangling in the soft ebony locks as they tried to anchor her in her own mind. Ruby's tongue was trained from years of lollipops and cake batter and other sweets. It twisted and swirled as Ruby tasted her folds, producing the lewdest of symphonies that were even louder to Blake's keen senses.

" _Ruby_ ," Blake whined. Her toes were curling, heart racing as pleasure flooded her senses. Ruby had always been a fast learner, and she quickly learned to give the majority of her attention to areas that made Blake moan loudest. The Faunus's arousal soaked muscles were quivering like leaves in a storm, damns ready to burst under the weight of ecstasy.

Blake's eyes fluttered and she caught the faintest of glimpses of the woman responsible for her position. Mirrored eyes were curiously watching her. They took in Blake's firm, toned stomach, her chiseled thighs. Her soft breasts and shuddering chest. But more often than not, they were focused on amber eyes and soft lilac fur. Ruby smiled up at her teammate, her own heart racing at the beautiful intimacy.

" _You're so pretty_ ," she whispered again, soft hands wrapping themselves around Blake's waist and holding her. The older girl had lost control of her hips and her shuddering was quickly drawing her humid sweetness an unacceptable distance from Ruby's eager lips.

The girl's relentless pace faltered for just a moment as she shifted her weight on the bed, but it was far too long for Blake's tastes. A desperate whine left her throat and curiously, Ruby changed her pace. Quick, excited strokes were exchanged for slow, salacious swipes of her tongue. They slipped her tongue deep between pink folds, and were deliberately, torturously slow. The tip of her tongue danced as it pressed against different textures, tasting all with excited curiosity. And then lazily dragged its way over Blake's throbbing clit, the sweet bundle of nerves was overloaded with sensation. Soft, warm lips kissed at spread labia while her tongue was occupied until finally Blake _unraveled_.

A loud, relieved whine left her lips as her body quaked. Blake's feline ears flattened against her skull, and her hands gripped at the mattress above her head. The orgasm seemed to stretch into eternity, staining Ruby's mouth with lascivious ecstasy. And it tasted _amazing_. Ruby never stopped her ministrations, hungrily searching for another taste of citrus and licorice before she felt Blake's gentle hands wrap around her head. Her fingers tangled themselves in her hair and gently pulled her away from her dessert.

"Did you like it," she asked softly. Arousal dripped down her chin and jaws just out of reach of her tongue as she tried to lick herself clean.

"Understatement," Blake mumbled under her breath. Ruby smiled happily and hugged her teammate.

"Wanna go again," she asked curiously, fingers gently walking their way up Blake's breasts.


End file.
